


Knock!Knock!Knocking On Heaven's Door || Far Cry Ficlets ||

by Bone_Zone



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Breeding, Car Sex, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Forbidden Love, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Short & Sweet, Shower Sex, Slow Romance, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: A Collection of fics/drabbles or one-shots about featuring various pairings with the Female Deputy and a Female Cap. Unlike my other work { You'd think heaven's doors have opened } this will be a reader in mind.Request's are more than welcomed! Will be posting request's from my tumblr here too.
Relationships: Captain of Security/Thomas Rush, Deputy | Judge & Nick Rye, Deputy | Judge/Eli Palmer, Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Deputy | Judge/Nick Rye, Eli Palmer/Original Female Character(s), Eli Palmer/Reader, Female Captain of Security/Carmina Rye, Female Captain of Security/Thomas Rush, Female Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Staci Pratt, Female Deputy/John Seed, Female Deputy/Staci Pratt, Hurk - Relationship, Hurk Drubman Jr./Original Female Character(s), Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Seed/Reader, Joseph Seed/Original Character(s), Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s), Kim Rye/Nick Rye, Nick Rye/Reader, Sharky Boshaw & Deputy | Judge, Sharky Boshaw & Female Deputy | Judge, Sharky Boshaw/Female Deputy | Judge, Staci Pratt/Original Female Character(s), Thomas Rush/Original Female Character(s), Thomas Rush/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. I've Missed you || Sharky Boshaw x F!Judge||

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I've Missed you Kiss.

Sharky wasn't stupid...okay maybe he was a little stupid but he knew he wasn't that stupid and when Cap brought another woman into Prosperity, the more he got a chance to watch this Judge. He really did not understand it though deep in the pit of his stomach he can not help but feel that something was off with this one. Why did they seem so familiar? If they talked he could have placed them, hell if they took that damn mask off he would know who it was but they were ever alone and when the Judge was it seemed liked they actively avoided him.

Now he was getting sick and tired of that, they hung around Carmina and the Cap just fine? She seemed to enjoy being around Nick and Kim too. So why was he such a problem?. Could it have been because he smelled? No that couldn't of been it since he had just taken a shower...maybe it was his beard?.Frowning, the man reached up as he started to tug at his long facial hair, shifting his body he gave one last glance to the silent woman then slowly walked off to his room to shave the damn thing off, if he did that then maybe they'ed stop running away.

Though the moment he emerged from his room, his facial hair looking much like it did back when he was younger. Sharky had noticed that the Judge take a quick U-turn away from him, they were trying to get away/

"H-Hey! wait.Why are you....what the fuck!Slow down Dammit."

He did not mean to shout at them, he did not like how the flinched from the tone of his voice but that at least made them stop in their tracks doing so made him be able to place a hand on their shoulder which resulted in the woman to jerk away. Her sudden moment making her lose her footing resulting with her falling to the ground. The mask he has been trying to get off her face was now discarded by her hand. At first he couldn't see their features not with that long h/c covering most of their face but it did not take long for him to see the familiar eyes look into his own that he knew who it was.

"y/n? baby girl." The man felt like he was on a bad trip but hearing the sharp in take of your breath he knew it must have been real because you took off running. 'God you were still a fast fucking runner.' Snapping out of his haze of messy thoughts, Sharky found himself chasing after you.

"Y/n!please wait...please."His voice was broken, he did his best not to let his emotions get the better of him but he could not lose you again.

Stopping at a wall You hated how cornered you felt, you hated this.You had thought that you could deal with seeing her former lover again, you thought that you could handle all of this because somehow you had managed to bury those emotions for the man all those years ago when you were being held hostage in that bunker with Joseph but you was wrong, god you were so wrong. "Nononono" Falling to your knees you covered you ears, squeezing your eyes shut. "This can't be real, this can't be happening."

Everything felt like it was closing in on your, like you could not breath.

Slowly approaching you, Sharky was still reeling that you were even alive. He had gave up hope all those years ago thinking that he'd see you again but here you were, right in front of him. Kneeling on the ground in front of the crying woman frowned then took a deep breath knowing that he would have to be strong for you. "Oh baby girl....I can't." blinking back his own tears he was finding it hard to breath though he had to catch himself once you had wrapped your arms around him.

"I'm sorry! please forgive me! I've been..."

Wrapping his arms around you, Sharky did his best to give you a gentle hug since he did not want to scare you off. Closing his eyes he held you close to his chest as he rubbed your back, he then pressed a small kiss to your temple. "You don't gotta apologize for y/n...nothin...and..I aint got nothin to forgive because you're alive ,I have you here now and I aint letting you go." he whispered.Rocking you gently as you continued to sob in his chest. You never thought it would feel so good to be in his arms again, his fingers rubbing down your back.

It wasn't until you pressed your lips against his that he could feel it too, you missed him just as much as he missed you and for now on the man was going to stay by your side.


	2. Welcome Back || Eli Palmer ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zizzlekwum inquired:  
> Can you do a Far Cry 5 Eli Palmer x deputy!reader where Eli has been kinda flirty the whole time but Dep is socially awkward and doesn't realize it and during *THAT* quest, Dep moves their hand at the last second so it's not a kill shot but still thinks Eli died so after they kill Jacob with their bare hands they avoid the Wolf's Den until they force themself to go back and they find out Eli is alive and then fluff? Idk I had a dream once. Feel free to change it up if you need, I'm not picky, I just want some Eli love :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Mannn I love this man…I love everyone in Far Cry 5. I love you enjoy this! Also I changed a few things! instead of the reader killing Jacob with her bar hands she used a survival knife Eli gave her.
> 
> And of course the reader shot’s Eli in his chest {since it’s a bullet in the head that does him in }
> 
> also AU where the bombs never went off…cause Fuck that depressing ass shit.
> 
> Warnings: Implied Smut, death, blood, implied PTSD.

Eli Palmer wasn’t a stupid man though he wast starting to second guess himself with all this flirting with the Deputy. Was he off his game? it has been a while since his marriage. Scratching his cheek he tried to think of some ways that might interest you in his flirting or perhaps you were just being nice and wanted nothing to do with him.

“She like’s you Eli?”

“What.” Eli winced, rubbing his neck from turning it so fast as he noticed Tammy with a smug smile on her face. “Who like’s me?”

“Y/n..The Dep…she has a thing for you…ever since you saved her ass from Jacob…it’s cute though I don’t think the poor girl got out much so I’m sure she’s a little awkward about it.”

“Really?” That brought a smile to his lips though he felt his heart drop when Wheaty came rushing in.

“Jacob…h-he got the Dep!”

* * *

You didn’t remember much, only piece’s that flashed across your mind. Of escaping Jacobs capture. Making it back to Eli, breaking down in his arms though the thing you wished to forget the most remains burned in your brain.The Memory of shooting Eli, it happened so fast. That damn song played and you could have sworn you saw Jacob. It felt like hours as you pulled out your gun to shoot him even though it took minutes.

He dropped to the ground, then you realized what you had done. You didn’t shoot Jacob. You had just killed the man you loved and you didn’t even get the chance to tell him. Though once Eli hit the ground everyone flew into defensive mod. Wheaty and the others drew their gun’s on you as Tammy tried to defuse the situation though you didn’t care. You tried not to feel sick, from looking at his body as you ran out of the Bunker.

Stepping in the fresh air you finally vomited, you could hear Jacob’s voice taunting you. 

_“Look at what you did! You can not even keep your loved one’s safe Deputy.”_

Knees hitting the ground, you couldn’t stop yourself from sobbing. Digging your nails into the dirt you forced yourself to stand. You will track him down, you’ll get your revenge.

Jacob’s death may not bring Eli or any of the others back but you were sure it would make you feel a hell of a lot better.

* * *

You weren’t sure how long it took for you to track Jacob down, while you were both injured you had managed to get the jump on him. Jumping on his back you pulled out the large hunting blade Eli had given you to protect yourself. Everything went black as you gave into the rage. You weren’t sure how much the blade dug into his skin but you were’t going to stop until he was dead.

Scrambling off the body you could feel bile rise up in your throat. Emptying the contents of your stomach out. You continued to throw up until you were drive heaving. Covered in blood you slowly crawled towards the body as your tore the key from his neck.

You knew what you had to do, free the hostages and after that…well you weren’t quite sure.

Week’s had past and you had avoided the Wolf’s Den at all cost. You did not care, you couldn’t see them not after what you did. You ignored the calls from Wheaty, from Dutch but it wasn’t until Tammy called you that you had forced yourself to go back. You braced yourself for the worst but nothing came and that’s when you saw him.

Your legs nearly gave out, it couldn’t be him. This had to be come hallucination brought on by some linger Bliss. 

“Hey Stranger.”

“Eli?” Tears swelling up in your eyes as you rushed over to him, you nearly knocked the man over as your arms wrapped tightly around his body making sure that he was real. “I thought I…I thought I killed you.” You whispered.

“Few inches to the left and you would have..oh y/n..don’t cry. I don’t blame you for this…for what happened.” Rubbing your back he hated hearing your sob into his chest. “I’m not going anywhere.” he whispered then pressed a small kiss to your head.

Sniffling you pulled back for a moment as Eli cupped your cheek, his finger gliding across it. “I love you alright…and I’m not gonna let that fucker Joseph or any of them harm you any more.”

Clearing out your throat you gave him a smile as you then cupped his cheek with your hand. “I love you too Eli and…well I happen to like your beard alright.”

* * *

Laying your head on Eli’s chest your finger traced the scar left on his chest. Whenever the man would take off his shirt you would make sure to give the mark a kiss, with Eli doing the same kissing the scar that John had given you. Leaning forward you gave it another small kiss as the man let his fingers slowly ran down your back.

Three month’s had passed since the whole incident, the Seed’s were gone and taken care of and it seemed that Little Hope was finally returning back to normal. 

“We gotta get out of bed sooner or later.” Eli chuckled leaning over to give you a gentle kiss.

Returning the kiss you let your hand run down his chest then to his inner thigh giving it a small squeeze. “But I want more sex.”

Snorting, Eli shook his head as he rolled on top of you. His hand running over your breast. “Who’s me to say no to the woman that saved everyone’s ass’s…now sit back and relax beautiful. let me take care of you.”

Sinking your teeth into your lower lip you fought back a moan ans Eli kissed down your chest. His beard tickling your skin, it was not until the man’s tongue reached your center as you cried out his name.

It was certainly going to be a good morning.


End file.
